inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Nebuchi Umitomo
(Forward) |number = 10 |element = Wind |team = Arakumo Gakuen |seiyuu = Nojima Hirofumi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 036 (GO)}} Nebuchi Umitomo ( ) is a forward of Arakumo Gakuen. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Unleashes powerful kicks by twisting his whole body like a whip."'' Appearance He has light-gray hair that covers his eyes and two "horns" at the back of his head. Plot Anime He first appears in episode 36 in a match against an unknown team. Where he scored a goal for his team. He appeared again in episode 38 and used his keshin and his keshin hissatsu but it failed against Shinsuke's Goseishin Titanias. At the end of the match, Arakumo were tied with Raimon due to Shindou's goal with his keshin hissatsu and Tsurugi's with his keshin hissatsu. Taiyou has scored two points for Arakumo with Sunshine Force. In episode 39, he was seen motived with the rest of his team by Taiyou in the break. In the match, he was seen giving power to Taiyou's keshin. In the end, Arakumo lost with 4-3 due Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma released their Keshin Fusion, Matei Gryphon and sent Taiyou's Sunshine Force back, which Sata's Gigantic Bomb could not stop. GO game In the match against Raimon, he sliding tackled hardly on Shindou, who was injured by Nebuchi after that unlike from the anime, where Taiyou injured Shindou instead of Nebuchi. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Nebuchi, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Furuto Meiji (Desert Stadium Community Master) *'Item': Tensai Striker Kokoroe (天才ストライカー心得, randomly dropped from Arakumo Gakuen at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Player': Axe (Steel Tower Community Master) *'Manual': Ryuusei Blade After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 5830 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Nebuchi, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Stamina Globe (スタミナ地球儀, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Fake Charles' left route) *'Player': Whip After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1300 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Nebuchi, the following requirements are needed: *'Kizuna Coin': *'Item': Romantic Astronomical Telescope (ロマンチック天体望遠鏡, randomly dropped by Artist Team (アーティストチーム)'' at Kisaragi Mako's route'') *'Photo': Globe (地球儀の写真, taken in Minaho Kazuto's room in the Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Topic': A Forthcoming Movie (ホロリとくる映画の話題, obtained at the game center in Inazuma Town) *'Topic': Terrible Ghost (おそろしい幽霊の話題, obtained at Inazuma General Hospital's 2nd floor) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Cyber Clouds' *'HR Honsen Senbatsu D' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Hidden Eyes' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Hidden Eyes' Gallery Shindou being tackled GO game.PNG|Nebuchi's sliding tackled Shindou. IG-05-021.png|IG-05-021 IG-05-026.png|IG-05-026 Trivia *His surname "Nebuchi" is similar to Nepuchūn (ネプチューン), the Japanese pronunciation of Neptune. "Umi" in his name also refers to "Kaiousei" (海王星), the Japanese name of Neptune. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Keshin users Category:Galaxy characters